Aborrecendo Rose Weasley
by aposentada
Summary: Todo mundo fingia que não sabia quem era o par de Albus Potter para o baile de formatura. ASS, ficlet.


**Autora**: Chris Ann

**Beta**: Tach-Tach

**Par/Personagens**: Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, todo o corpo estudantil de Hogwarts (Albus/Scorpius mencionado)

**Classificação**: PG-13

**No palavras**: 539

**Resumo**: Todo mundo fingia que não sabia quem era o par de Albus Potter para o baile de formatura.

**Disclaimer**: HP7 acabaria com milhões de mpregs e não com aquele epílogo besta se o Harryzito fosse meu e não da loira.

**Desafio**: 198 - Scorpius foi sorteado para Hufflepuff. Mas não foi sozinho.  
Proposto por Amy Lupin.

**Aborrecendo Rose Weasley**

Todo mundo fingia que não sabia quem era o par de Albus Potter para o baile de formatura.

Todo mundo, menos Hugo Weasley.

"É tão sem sentido" – começava ele freqüentemente – "Porque ninguém diz logo que Albus vai com..."

E era quando sua irmã Rose, a poderosa monitora-chefe, lhe dava um tapa na cabeça forte o suficiente para fazê-lo calar a boca. E se Rose Weasley não queria a notícia espalhada por aí, ninguém iria ousar falar. Mesmo que o motivo de tamanha lei do silêncio fosse puro despeito por não ser ela quem iria com o não-mais-tão-garotinho-Potter. Afinal, era a filha da Ministra da Magia, e ninguém tinha poder para contrariar alguém assim.

Exceto o filho de Harry Potter, mas a voz corrente é que ele pouco se importava com o que se falava ou não dele.

Assim sendo, todo mundo sabia e ninguém poderia falar que estava muito surpreso.

Surpresos haviam ficado quando iele/i havia sido selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa, indo diretamente contra séculos de tradição familiar. Surpresos haviam ficado quando ele se firmara como companheiro oficial de andanças de Potter, que ficara na mesma casa. Surpresos haviam ficado quando ele passara suas férias de verão na casa dos Potter. Surpresos haviam ficado quando os dois ficaram sem se falar por duas semanas depois de uma briga. Surpresos haviam ficado quando a perfeita e detestada Rose Weasley, àquela altura já reconhecida como futura Sra. Potter por resignação geral, aparecera no café da manhã com aparência desalinhada, olheiras, parecendo furiosa e sem dirigir uma só palavra ao agora ex-namorado. Surpresos haviam ficado quando, uma semana depois, Pirraça berrou para toda a escola, com rimas pouco lisonjeiras, o motivo do término. Surpresos haviam ficado quando os dois apareceram juntos em Hogsmeade no Dia dos Namorados. Surpresos haviam ficado quando o Sr. Malfoy não só não tomara qualquer atitude contra, mas ainda deixara Potter passar as férias de verão em Malfoy Manor. Surpresos haviam ficado quando o Sr. Potter também não dissera nada. E muito surpresos – e, em alguns casos, suspirantes – haviam ficado quando ambos apareceram com alianças prateadas no dedo anelar da mão direita.

Desde então, era um bocado óbvio quem Albus Potter levaria ao baile. Apesar disso, apesar de todos saberem – e a maioria apoiar fervorosamente -, todos estavam com as respirações presas na noite fatídica até o momento que Albus entrou no saguão.

Foram dois segundos de infinita expectativa, com todos os olhares – até o do Prof. Longbottom – fixos na entrada e na figura meio nervosa de Albus.

Quando Scorpius surgiu, houve um suspiro coletivo de alívio quase constrangedor. Pensando depois, ninguém saberia especificar o que temia – talvez uma desistência, talvez covardia, talvez uma sabotagem da monitora-chefe. Mas ninguém pensou em questões como aquela naqueles instantes. Depois de se disfarçarem devidamente com copos de uísque de fogo e fingirem que observavam a decoração ou conversavam com seus pares, todos entreviram o casal trocar um olhar divertido antes de darem as mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que Rose Weasley saía do saguão batendo o pé e praticamente soltando fumaça. E, pouco a pouco, todos começaram a concordar com Hugo Weasley.

Era mesmo sem sentido não reconhecer logo uma coisa tão óbvia.

Principalmente se fosse aborrecer tanto Rose Weasley.


End file.
